Suffer the Children
by AshCarroll aka ShadowDiva
Summary: Postep to Alone In A Crowd. 'Well, that's bloody fantastic,' Neela replied, unhappy with the answer, 'but where are they supposed to stay tonight.' [RayNeela]


_Notes: Yet another plot bunny that went hopping through my head. I don't know much about social services, so I'm not sure if this would actually happen, but it seemed like it could be possible. Picks up after Ray and Neela find the body of the mother._

_Rating: FRT (Fan Rated suitable for Teens and over)_

_Content Warning: Nothing ickier than what was in the actual episode._

_Spoilers: "Alone In A Crowd"_

_Disclaimer: ER and its characters are the property of Michael Crichton, John Wells, Amblin Entertainment and Constant C Productions. No infringement intended, please don't sue, yadda yadda yadda. The song Ray sings is "You Belong To Me", by Lifehouse's Jason Wade (from the first Shrek Movie); I don't own it, either.

* * *

_

**Suffer the Children**

**© 2005, By: Ash Carroll (a.k.a. ShadowDiva)**

* * *

Ray watched as Neela emerged from the bathroom. She'd managed to make it just before her dinner came up. He'd nearly lost his own at the stench and the maggots, but somehow managed to keep it down.

"You okay?"

Neela nodded, fishing a package of Listerine strips out of her pocket, popping three in her mouth as she stood in the kitchen, gripping the counter for support, still looking rather ill.

"We should contact the Coroner."

He nodded, then pulled out his cellphone and made the call. While he was giving them the pertinent information, Clayton moved toward Neela, looking up at her with sad eyes.

"What's going to happen to us?"

Tucker snorted. "I told you. They're gonna turn us into foster care. We're gonna get split up."

Neela glanced between the three children. "I'm not sure, but I'll help you if I can, I promise."

"Thanks." Ray hung up the phone then turned to look at her. "They're on their way. Said to sit tight until they get here."

She nodded, and the five of them waited in awkward silence.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The knock at the door made her jump. Ray stood to answer it, and she rose as well. Clayton and Bridget huddled together on the makeshift bed as Tucker began to make his way to the door. 

She put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Why don't you stay with Bridget and Clayton," she suggested softly, "we'll handle this."

He looked like he wanted to refuse, but turned and went to sit with his siblings. Neela offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile before joining Ray at the door to meet the police.

The burlier of the two officers made the introductions. "Officers Kurmansky and Dominguez, Chicago PD. Coroner should be pulling up any minute."

Ray gave a nod. "Ray Barnett, Neela Rasgotra. We're ER doctors from County."

Dominguez nodded back. "I've seen you there before. So what's the story?"

Neela explained it all, beginning with the children showing up in the emergency room, and ending with her and Ray's arrival at the apartment - and the discovery of the mother's decaying corpse.

"And they've been here by themselves the whole time?" Kurmansky asked. At Ray's nod, he shook his head in disbelief. "Jesus Christ."

The Coroner's van pulled up then, and the four of them cleared the doorway so he and his assistant could enter.

Ray pointed to the small bedroom. "In there."

The men nodded and wheeled their equipment through.

Neela cast a glance at the three children before turning back to face the officers. "What's going to happen to them?"

Dominguez shrugged. "We'll take them back to the station and call Social Services." He sighed. "But the earliest they'll probably be able to see them is tomorrow morning."

"Well, that's bloody fantastic," Neela replied, "but where are they supposed to stay _tonight_?"

Ray's gaze shifted from his roommate to the two officers. "Look, the youngest has a concussion; needs to be monitored for at least the next twenty-four hours. And all three of them have been living with a dead body for who knows how long. We could take them back to the hospital, run a few tests to make sure they haven't been exposed to anything, and call Social Services on our end. That cool with you?"

Neela gave silent thanks for Ray and his sometimes-devious way of doing things. Tucker and Bridget were perfectly fine, but they probably didn't know that. She watched as the officers exchanged glances, considering his offer; they didn't look convinced, so Ray tried harder.

"Would it help if I talked to your supervisor?"

After a couple moments' more consideration, they agreed, dialing into the station house before handing Ray a cellphone. Neela listened as he explained the plan, just as he had to the two men before them. After assuring whoever was speaking on the other end that they would indeed put in a call to Social Services, he thanked the person and handed the phone back to the officers.

Kurmansky spoke for a moment or two, disconnecting the call just as the Coroner wheeled the bodybag past on a stretcher and Ray turned to his roommate. "We're all set." He looked at the officers. "As soon as we get the okay from you guys."

Dominguez nodded. "Go ahead; they've been through enough."

Neela instructed the children to pack up their belongings and turned to Ray with a half-smile as the officers left, right behind the Coroner. "That was really decent of you."

He shrugged. "I was kind of hoping we could get Carter's girlfriend to take the case. And anyway, all I did was buy them a few more hours."

She watched as Tucker and Bridget helped a struggling Clayton put some things into his backpack. "At least they'll get to spend them together."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'll take them to the Family Room," Neela volunteered, "you can ring Wendall." 

Ray looked sheepish. "That...might not be the best idea. She's still kinda pissed at me over that couple with the organ donation."

She sighed. "Right, then. _You_ take them to the Family Room and _I'll_ ring Wendall."

"Deal."

She watched as he led the three children off down the hall, then picked up the phone and punched in the number. It rang five times before someone answered.

"This is Wendall Meed."

"Wendall, it's Neela. I'm sorry to bother you so late, but I've got a case."

Wendall made a sound halfway between a yawn and a sigh. "What's the situation?"

Neela sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly, relating the story for the second time that evening.

The other woman waited for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry, Neela, but the earliest I can see them is tomorrow morning."

"What am I supposed to do with them in the meantime? I can try to admit the youngest for the concussion, I suppose, but it's mild. The hospital's not going to go for that. And there's nothing wrong with the other two."

Wendall sighed. "I wouldn't normally do this, but I know you, and given the circumstances, I'd rather not put them through anymore trauma tonight. I could fax in the order for you to take temporary custody of them, just for tonight, and get to your apartment by seven or eight tomorrow morning to start the casefile. I mean, could they stay with you for tonight?"

"Ray's not around for me to ask, but I don't think he'd object."

"All right. I'll fax the paper over so you can sign it and then fax it back. Then I'll handle everything on this end; the only other thing I'll need is your address so I can come by the apartment and pick them up in the morning."

Neela gave her the necessary information and the two women said their goodbyes. She moved over to the fax machine, waiting for the form to come through. It arrived a few minutes later and she scrawled her signature on the designated line, sending it back through the machine before she went off to the Family Room to round up Ray and their charges.

She found him and Clayton playing with the wooden building blocks, Bridget and Tucker sitting quietly in the waiting chairs, and she watched as Clayton tried to put the last block in place. Ray helped the boy so he wouldn't knock over the tower they'd constructed and looked up to find Neela watching them.

"So, what's the word?"

She sighed. "I spoke to Wendall. She can't get to them until tomorrow morning at the earliest. But she's arranged for me to take temporary custody of them; they'll be staying with us for the night."

He nodded, silence stretching between them for half a beat before he spoke again; if he had any objections to the arrangements, he didn't voice them. "Guess I'd better call the guys and tell them to clear out, then."

She explained the situation to the children, helping them gather their things as Ray left the room ahead of them, heading out to the ambulance bay, where it was safe to use his cellphone. They met up with him several moments later, and the five of them walked to his van.

**0-****0-****0-****0-****0-****0**

As promised, Ray's bandmates were long gone by the time the five of them arrived home. Unlocking the apartment door, he allowed the three children and Neela to enter ahead of him, dropping his bag in the corner of the entryway. Uncertain of what to do, the children stood awkwardly in the living room until Neela's uncertain voice finally broke the silence.

"I'm sure you want to wash up a bit." She pointed down the hall. "The restroom's there; towels are in the closet."

Bridget looked at her brothers, then back at Neela. "I guess I'll go first."

"Do you need a t-shirt or something to sleep in?"

The girl shook her head. "I have my pajamas."

Neela nodded once, then turned to the boys. "What shall we do with you two, hmm?"

Clayton looked up at her. "I'm hungry."

She thought back to earlier in the evening when she'd walked in on their 'father' eating from one of the children's dinner trays and wondered how much they'd actually gotten to eat. "Well, it's a little late for a three-course meal, but I think I can manage something light. What would you like?"

"Do you have cereal?"

She smiled, and for once she was glad that Ray not only behaved like a child sometimes, but ate like one, too. She pulled open the cereal cabinet and read off the inventory.

"We've got Lucky Charms, Frosted Flakes, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, or Corn Pops."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Frosted Flakes!"

She fixed him a bowl, then turned to Tucker. "What about you? Hungry?"

"A little."

"And what would you like, then?"

He shrugged. "Lucky Charms, I guess."

Neela fixed his bowl as well, leaving the cereal boxes and the carton of milk on the table in case they wanted more, then started the coffeemaker brewing before she went to help Ray situate the pull-out couch for their guests.

He came from the hallway carrying sheets and a blanket, extra pillows tucked under his arm. She helped him move the coffee table and pull the bed out so they could make it up.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you first," she offered, keeping her voice low.

They finished tucking the fitted sheet under and he looked over at her. "Don't worry about it."

"I mean, I know I should have-"

"Neela-"

"-but you were in the Family Room with them-"

"Neela-"

"-and Wendall needed an answer right then, and I-"

"_Neela._"

"What?"

She looked up from where she was tucking the flat sheet - blinking in surprise at the forceful interruption - and he couldn't stop from thinking about how absolutely adorable she looked.

He shot her a soft half-smile. "I said don't worry about it."

They finished spreading the blanket across the bed, and she looked at him with uncertain eyes. "They're going to be split up, aren't they?"

He sighed. "Probably. It's tough to place families together; most people are only willing to take one kid." Her face fell even further, and he tried to ease the guilt he knew she was feeling. "But I'm sure Wendall will do what she can to get them placed together, or at least keep in contact with each other if they aren't."

She nodded, opening her mouth to say something, but Bridget emerged from the bathroom then, and Tucker and Clayton went in next.

"Make sure not to get his wrist splint wet," Neela called as the door closed behind them, then turned to Bridget. "The boys already had some cereal. Do you want some?"

The girl nodded, and Ray poured himself a mug of coffee, watching as Neela ticked off the choices available, fixing her a bowl when she indicated her preference. He hid a smile behind the rim of his mug. For someone who'd professed not to like dealing with children, she sure did it well.

**0-****0-****0-****0-****0-****0**

The minutes ticked by slowly and silently until Bridget had finally finished her cereal and the boys had gotten washed up and ready for bed. Neela glanced at the clock. "You should settle in and get some sleep." Her voice dropped, subdued. "The social worker will be here early tomorrow."

"But I'm not tired," Clayton whined.

"Why don't you lie down?" Neela suggested. "Maybe you will be."

The younger boy folded his arms over his chest and pouted. "I can't sleep without my bedtime song."

Neela glanced at Tucker. "Bedtime song?"

The oldest held out his hands in defeat. "Our mom always used to sing to him when he couldn't sleep."

Ray knelt down in front of Clayton. "I probably won't be as good as your mom, but what if I played my guitar and sang you something? Would that be cool?"

The boy nodded.

"All right," Ray agreed, grabbing his acoustic guitar from its stand as Neela cleaned up the kitchen, "climb on into bed, bud."

The children did as they were told, and Ray sat on the arm of the overstuffed chair - one foot propped on the seat, guitar resting across his knee. He began strumming out an intro as Neela joined them, perching herself on the arm of the couch to listen.

_"See the pyramids along the Nile...Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle...Just remember darlin all the while...You belong to me._

"_See the market place in old Algiers...Send me photographs and souvenirs...Just remember when a dream appears...You belong to me."_

He sang on, Clayton's and Bridget's eyes already drooping. Tucker was the last to doze off; fighting sleep till the bitter end. Neela rose carefully, pulling the blanket up over their slumbering forms.

Ray glanced at his roommate. "You want the shower first?"

She shook her head. "You take it."

Offering a small smile, he set his guitar quietly back on its stand and headed for his room to gather his things before slipping into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

**0-****0-****0-****0-****0-****0**

She was sitting at the kitchen table, staring into her coffee mug, when he emerged a while later. He walked quietly so as not to wake the sleeping children, and poured himself another mug of coffee.

"Shower's all yours."

She nodded absently, fingers trailing around the rim of her coffee cup. He filled the seat across from her, leaning down a bit to try and get a look at her face.

"Neela? You okay?"

Still no answer.

He waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention, and she jumped, startled. "What?"

"I asked if you're okay. Stupid question, I guess, 'cause you're obviously not."

She shrugged and shook her head. "Sorry. I was just thinking. The way they lived in that apartment; I just can't - hell, I'm a bloody _doctor_ and _I_ couldn't stomach it. They're just kids."

"Yeah," he agreed somberly, "it's amazing what people are capable of doing when they don't have any other choice."

She looked up, dark eyes blazing, and it was all she could do not to pound the table in frustration. "There _should've_ been another choice."

"There is now. There's a chance thanks to you."

"Thanks to me." A bitter laugh escaped her. "They're going to be _split up_ thanks to me; what kind of bloody chance is that?"

"They're going to be split up because their mother died and they don't have any other relatives. That's not your fault."

She shook her head. "Being a doctor's supposed to be about _helping_ people; all I ever seem to do is screw things up. Makes me wonder why the bloody hell I came back to medicine."

"Because kids like Tucker, Bridget, and Clayton needed you to."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.

"You're a hundred times the doctor I am, Neela; you're like a walking medical book." He grinned. "Only you're more fun to read."

She tried to scowl at him, but the corners of her mouth were inching upward. He held back a satisfied smile. Exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

"But you're a hundred times the person I am, too. Look, most of us forget about the patients as soon as they leave the hospital, but you don't. Those kids are better off because of it." He allowed the smile to break free. "And so am I."

She sighed. "I just wish I could do more."

Reaching across the table, he covered her free hand with his. "I know. But we've done all we can; the rest is up to Wendall and Social Services."

Neela nodded unhappily, then looked up at him, expression softening into a small smile as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze of gratitude. "Thanks for coming with me, Ray."

His expression was serious, eyes holding no trace of the infamous Barnett sparkle. "I wouldn't have let you go all the way to Duluth by yourself even if Pratt _hadn't_ told you to take me along; it's not safe."

"Well, thanks for looking out for me."

His smile returned. "Don't mention it. Speaking of which, you should get some sleep. It's been one hell of a long day, and Wendall's coming by early."

She sighed. "If I can actually _get_ to sleep."

"Well, I could always sing _you_ a lullabye," he offered with a grin.

She smiled in response. "I might take you up on it. But I think I'm going to try a nice, hot bath first. With lots of bubbles." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "After I get out of these clothes."

He was usually able to keep the dirty thoughts at bay - at least in her presence - but it was late, and he was too tired to try. He swallowed heavily, pushing the vivid image of her suds-clad form away with an effort as she rose from the table.

"'Night, Neela."

Her hand brushed his shoulder on her way past his seat, her smile softening. "Good night, Ray."

He watched as she tiptoed past their guests, heading off to her room to collect her things before disappearing into the bathroom. He checked on them himself a few moments later on his way to his own room, watching them for several long moments, hoping that morning would bring a better day for all.

Clayton shifted, uncovering himself, and Ray repositioned the blanket over the boy's small form, whispering quiet words to the three sleeping children.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

The End 


End file.
